Hellraiser: Blood Gate
by sesshomaru15
Summary: While vacationing in Georgia, Ashley stays in an antiques shop and discovers the Lament Configuration. Can she defeat Pinhead and the Cenobites for good, or will she suffer the same fate as so many before her?
1. Part One: Opening the Portal

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic in the form of a screenplay. I don't own Hellraiser.**

**Part One: Opening the Doorway**

_The Georgian street bustled with throngs of hurrying people intent on unknown business. Some stores were closed due to the holiday commemorating the presidents, but others had opened late. _ASHLEY _weaved through the crowd, scanning the shops until she saw a sign that boasted extremely low prices on antiques. Having no way to make time go along more quickly, she entered _JOE'S ANTIQUES_, squinting in the poor light. _ASHLEY _failed to notice the man behind her and jumped when he touched her shoulder, making her heart race._

SHOPKEEPER:(_in a kind voice, blue eyes sparkling_) Dearie, that was not on purpose, I assure you. I don't make scaring young woman such as yourself one of my habits_._ Now, shall I show you some of my most prized relics or will you be looking alone?

ASHLEY: I'm just going to roam around, since there's nothing better to do. (_Shouldering her purse and pack, _ASHLEY _searched the rows of dusty objects, halting at the sight of a golden cube. Reaching out to pick it up, she jerked her hand away, fingertips tingling._) Excuse me, but what is this thing? I've never seen anything like it in my life.

SHOPKEEPER: Oh, that is the Lament Configuration, or as some call it, The Portal to Hell. For two years, it's been in my collection, yet because of its grim reputation, no one has expressed interest in it. (_Noticing _ASHLEY _raise an eyebrow, the _SHOPKEEPER _went on, albeit with reluctance.) _According to past owners, the Lament Configuration, once solved, unleashes monsters known as Cenobites, their leader being Pinhead. Last person who brought me the infernal thing was nearly hysterical, claiming her entire family had been slaughtered by Pinhead and dragged to Hell. (ASHLEY _hastily retreated, causing the _SHOPKEEPER _to sooth her instantly.) _But those are only stories conjured from the minds of desperate people trying to get rid of the cube for whatever reason. None of them are true.

ASHLEY:(_mentally kicking herself for being so cowardly_) What else could they be? By the way, I just came to Georgia for vacation and have no place to stay. My idiotic boss _forgot_ to book me a hotel room. You know anywhere I could crash tonight? (_Silently, the _SHOPKEEPER _pointed to the ceiling._) Just like that? Not going to check if I'm a wanted criminal or something? Wow, I owe you one, sir.

SHOPKEEPER: There's a small room upstairs I give to those who are new to the city. You're free to come and go for as long as you want. Besides, those hotel vultures think they own the world. (_The _SHOPKEEPER _waved his hand._) Go on, get settled in before nightfall.

_Expressing her thanks once more, _ASHLEY _went up the stairs to the second floor and found the spare bedroom in perfect condition. Placing her belongings on the bed, she was about to go over to the window when her cellphone rang. Checking the screen, _ASHLEY _discovered it was _MARK _and answered._

ASHLEY:(_flopping onto the chair next to the window_) Yeah, what do you want, dork? Damn, I knew I was missing my sandals! Alright, talk to you later. (_Digging through her bulging pack, _ASHLEY _found her wallet, then went downstairs. The _SHOPKEEPER _waved cheerily, which she returned._) I'll be right back. Turns out I left my sole pair of sandals at home.

_Outside it was still as busy as it had been a half-hour ago. _ASHLEY _browsed in a local Walmart until it was close to eight o'clock. Quickly buying the sandals she had been admiring, _ASHELY _hurried to the antiques store, body clamoring that it was dead tired. Stumbling up the fight of steps, she collapsed on the bed, eyes falling on the Lament Configuration that was on the covers. _

ASHLEY:(_quietly calming her pounding heart_) How the hell did you get here? Is this that guy's idea of a house warming gift? (_Grabbing the cube without having an electrical shock like before, _ASHLEY _turned it over in her hands, studying the intricate patterns on its six faces._) Okay, now how do you complete this damned thing? Abra kadabra alakazam, hocus pocus? Open Sesame? No, nothing? Fine, then how 'bout this? (_Running her finger clockwise on a circle, _ASHLEY _yelped as part of the cube lifted and rotated, settling into its new position. Blue energy engulfed the Lament Configuration which coalesced the beams into five grotesque figures. One of them had dozens of pins driven in his skull and face._) T-this can't be happening! Down there, the man who runs the place said that everyting was nonsense!

PINHEAD: He was wrong, Ashley. We are very much real. (_He took a step forward so that _ASHLEY_ could see that he was garbed in a leather suit with gaping wounds on his chest._) Since you opened the box and summoned us, your soul belongs to the Cenobites who will sacrifice you at the Blood Gate in our Hell. Resist, and I shall personally make your suffering a long, painful process.

ASHLEY _only managed a croak before her intense fear shut down her mind, sending her into unconsciousness._

**Please be gentle. **


	2. Part Two: Torment of the Mind

**Part Two: Torment of the Mind**

_It had been four months since _ASHLEY _had been to the Winter Festival in Buffalo with her friends. They had taken the subway train to get_ downtown _where droves of people milled about, wanting to get in the ice maze. After five hours wandering the area, the group had returned to the train platform, boarding the next vehicle to the station._

SHELLY:(_falling heavily into a vacant seat_) Man, I'm beat! All that walking really took my energy away. I could use about ten hours sleep right now. (_The train rumbled underground, the only sight visible beyond the windows being dark concrete_.) Wish this fucking thing could go faster than 60 miles per hour. Last time I checked, we weren't on the thruway. (_Suddenly, the lights died and the train ground to a lurching halt, throwing many out of_ _their seats_.) Perfect, just friggin' perfect! Now I can't see my hand in front of my face and two of my nails broke! I am SO suing NFTA when we get home.

ASHLEY: Would you _shut up?_ It's not their fault the power went out. (_Repeated thumps sounded behind the sealed door to the where the_ operator _was. A thick, metallic smell drifted in the air_.) Oh, God! Is that blood? Quick, somebody call 911! The driver's been hurt! (_Frightened yells drowned _ASHLEY_'_s_ words, passengers beating on the locked doors in an attempt to alert help._)

PINHEAD:(_materializing at the front of the train, his appearance silencing the screams_) Good, show your terror. It will make it that more easier to reveal the things that make you mortals whimper! (_Long black chains crashed through the windows, impaling numerous individuals on their keen_ _barbs. Rivers of blood pooled on the steel floor, choking cries cleaving the air until_ ASHLEY _was the only survivor. _PINHEAD _pivoted to look at her, ebony eyes shining sinisterly_.) Come, child. There is no use denying it. Your fate rests with us.

_A trio of long chains rocketed at _ASHLEY, _piercing her fleah and puling it taunt, ripping screams from her throat. They were slowly splitting her skin_ _when _ASHLEY _was abruptly sitting in a car bound for Albany. Beside her were her two best friends_, AMBER _and_ JESSICA, _their_ _hair_ _blowing_ _in_ _the_ _wind_.

JESSICA:(_turning the radio down_) Hey, does anyone else hear that or am I just going nuts? Listen!

ASHLEY_ and_ AMBER _both hushed, straining to hear what their friend was_. _Mere seconds later, it came to them: the sound of clanking metal. Craning_ _their necks, they peered out the windows, but failed to see where the noise was coming from._ _Opening her mouth to speak,_ AMBER _gargled as a fish_ _hook unexpectedly sprouted between her eyes, its tip spraying blood. It had torn the seat to pass through her neck to spear the bottom of her brain, stopping all vital functions._

ASHLEY:(_watching a chain sever_ JESSICA's _jugular vein, hot gore splashing her_) NOOOOO! _Why is this happening to me?!_

PINHEAD:(_in the backseat_) Because you solved the puzzle and freed us. Our rules dictate that those who release us are offered to the Blood Gate to keep the portal linking our worlds open. (_Other Cenobites surround the car, scratching the glass, trying to get_ ASHLEY.) You are no different, Ashley. (PINHEAD's_ face became feral, his teeth bared. Without warning, he launched at_ ASHLEY _and their combined weight sent them hurling down a shaft,_ ASHLEY's _cries fading into oblivion_.)

SHOPKEEPER:(_avoiding the clawing hands as he shook _ASHLEY _awake_) Calm yourself, woulda ya? It's just a dream, nothing more. (_Spotting the Lament Configuration on the floor, he retrieved it._) Did you steal this when I wasn't looking? 'Cause I'd have let you have it if you wanted it so badly. Guess I'll take it back downstairs for some poor fool to buy. (_The _SHOPKEEPER _went to exit the room, but_ ASHLEY_ called him._) What is it?

ASHLEY: Don't take it! It's the only thing keeping them from dragging me to Hell and the Blood Gate! (_Seeing _PINHEAD _rise behind the_ SHOPKEEPER, _she yelled_.) Look out!

_Casting _ASHLEY _a deadly glare,_ PINHEAD _spun the_ SHOPKEEPER _so they were face-to-face. Reaching his hand back, he slammed it forward, punching out the_ SHOPKEEPER's _heart. Slowly squeezing the frantically pumping organ dry, _PINHEAD _swiftly snapped his victim's neck, gaze never leaving_ ASHLEY_. Taking deliberate steps, he cornered her._

PINHEAD:(_showing ASHLEY the golden cube that_ _was in his blood-stained hand_) This will not help you now, girl. Soon, _very_ soon, we shall claim your soul and spend eternity exploring your flesh. (PINHEAD _vanished amid a gale of satanic laughter_.)

ASHLEY: I don't think so, you sonofabitch. There has to be a way to defeat you, and I'll find it.


	3. Part Three: Into the Abyss

**Part Three: Into the Abyss**

POLICE OFFICER:(_through blow horn_) You, in the red Buick! Pull over at once or I'll run you off the road!

ASHLEY:(_seeing the speedometer reading 80 mph_) Shit! _And _I'm covered in the shopkeeper's blood. Guess I'm getting time in fucking jail. (_Activating her blinkers, _ASHLEY _coasted to the shoulder of the highway, waiting for the _POLICE OFFICER _to tap on the window, which she promptly opened._) I can explain everything, sir. You see, I'm being---

POLICE OFFICER:(_interrupting _ASHLEY_ sharply_) Step out of the vehicle, ma'am. You are under arrest until we can determine the nature of the blood on your clothes. (_Ratcheting the cuffs on_ ASHLEY_'s wrists, the _POLICE OFFICER_ guided her into the backseat of the cruiser and drove away._) Don't worry, the station will tow your car to your house later this afternoon. Of course, you'll need to stay the night.

ASHLEY:(_under her breath_) I won't be here this afternoon, you prick. (_They pulled into the station's driveway, the hair on _ASHLEY_'s arms lifting_) N-no, you can't leave me alone overnight! _He'll _find me! (_Trying to soothe her, the _POLICE OFFICER _ushered her inside, unlocking the cuffs as they neared the cell with its single occupant, a scruffy man._) You've got to kidding me. Isn't there any place else I could stay?

MAN: Come on, babe, I don't bite. (_When _ASHLEY _entered the cell, he sat close to her, his smell making her eyes water._) So, ya in for murderin' someone? Got the same treatment myself, ain't so bad after a few days. Trust me, you'll like it here.

ASHLEY:(_gritting her teeth_) Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me. You have no idea what I've been through, so leave me alone, please. (_Tears began to sting _ASHLEY_'s eyes as she heard phantom chains hissing and _PINHEAD_'s cold laugh. A cup of pens on the desk outside the cell started to rattle mere inches from the _POLICE OFFICER_._) Watch out, for God's sake!

POLICE OFFICER:(_voice flustered_) Lady, I've got work to do before the Chief comes in, so please be quiet. (_The utensils floated into the air, their tips glinting. Jaw dropping, the _POLICE OFFICER_ went to speak, but the pens impacted his face, burying deeply in his flesh. Choking, he fell on his side, blood pooling around him._)

_Unable to move, _ASHLEY _and the _MAN _witnessed the cell bars melt while the rest of the room became darker. _PINHEAD _appeared with several of his Cenobites, blocking the exit._

PINHEAD: I assume you're wondering how we managed to locate you, Ashley? (_He crept closer until they were almost touching. Tracing a finger along her jaw, _PINHEAD_ grabbed _ASHLEY_ by the throat, enjoying the look of fear in her gaze._) Do you think your thoughts are not audible to me, child? I can hear _everything._ Can you hear the Labyrinth calling to you? Surely you must.

ASHLEY:(_aware of faint screams_) There's no way I'm going down there with the likes of you! (_Swallowing against the pressure against her neck, _ASHLEY _panicked when chains slithered behind _PINHEAD_, their barbs dripping blood._) Let me go, you bastard! (_In response to her words, the links whipped forward and snagged her skin, eliciting a howl of pain from her._)

PINHEAD: Now, girl, we will see how you fare in our realm! (_Mentally manipulating the chains, he followed _ASHLEY _as she was yanked into the bowels of the Labyrinth, setting her free when they reached the beginning._) Know this, Ashely, we are giving you twelve hours to find the Blood Gate. Fail, and we shall sacrifice your soul to it and Leviathan.

ASHLEY:(_scoffing_) Oh, I'm just to believe that you're going to let me roam freely with no tricks? I am not that dumb.

PINHEAD:(_evaporating into nothingness, voice echoing_) We shall see, Ashley. We shall see....

ASHLEY: Yes, we will. (_Surprised that she was nt in agony, _ASHLEY_ looked at herself and found no open wounds on her body._) Okay, whatever. Now, which way should I go? (_Peering down the vast corridors of the Labyrinth, she wanted to tear her hair out._) How come things have to be so compicated?! Relax, Ashley, you've got half a day to solve this maze or die trying. (_Steeling herself, _ASHLEY_ chose a passageway and ventured forth, the clock in her head a vivid reminder of her goal._)


	4. Part Four: Torment

**Part Four: Torment **

_Endless corridoes flew past _ASHLEY_ as she searched for the elusive_ BLOOD GATE_, tempted to just stop and tear her hair out in frustration. Spying a doorway filled with light, she skidded to a swaying halt, narrowly avoiding plunging into oblivion. Breathing heavily, _ASHLEY _turned to discover that the passageway she had just come down was gone. Peering upward where she heard a strange throbbing, she saw a large rotating shape that emitted pulses of black light._

ASHLEY:(_words echoing_) What the fuck is that thing? The Blood Gate or something?

PINHEAD(_emerging from the shadows not two feet from her_) How wrong you are, Ashley. You are looking at _my_God. Leviathan, Lord of hunger, desire, and the flesh. He sees all that goes on in the Labyrinth, including _you_. (_A beam of cobalt haloed _ASHLEY_, making her cover her eyes._ PINHEAD _chose that moment to inch closer until they were nearly touching._) No memory escapes Leviathan. Right now, He is viewing your most darkest desires.

LEVIATHAN:(_tones resonating throughout the Labyrinth_) She is indeed the one. Alas, the Labyrinth's fate rests on the child. Either she will seal the door forever, or die trying. We shall find out in less than eleven hours. (_The ray of light moved away, leaving _ASHELY _slightly dazed._)

ASHLEY: I hate this place with a passion. (_Noticing that _PINHEAD _was nowhere to be found, she stiffened as her arm was viciously twisted behind her back. Legs giving out, _ASHLEY_ felt cold steel snag her skin, chains clattering softly._) This any way to treat the person who's going to defeat you bastards once and for all? Unless I'm mistaken, your God wants me to continue my quest. So, if you'd be so _kind_, call off your psychotic chains. (_Wordlessly, the links slithered into the darkness. Powerful hands hauled her upward, spinning _ASHLEY _so she faced _PINHEAD.) Don't make me call Mr. High and Mighty on your ass, Pinhead.

_Hissing in rage, the Cenobite slapped _ASHELY_ hard enough to slam her into the wall, mouth bleeding. Unhooking a knife from his belt, he began to approach her, but a thick chain wrapped around his waist. Spitting to clear her mouth, _ASHLEY_ fled, listening to _PINHEAD'_s screams of fury. Gasping, she sank to the floor, feeling the scratches on her face._

ASHLEY:(_to herself_) I am going to find that damned Blood Gate if it's the last thing I do. Now, I've been in plenty of mazes before, this one can't be that hard even if it does move on its own. (_Motivated by her speech, _ASHLEY _stood and slowly walked ahead, half-expecting to be yanked in the air. Squinting at movement, she halted, the sounds of claws on stone reaching her ears._) And that would be---? _Fuck!_ (_Quickly turning, _ASHLEY_ ran for all she was worth, desperate to put distance between her and the creature behind her._) Pinhead, if this is one of your tricks, I'm gonna rip every one of the pins from your head!

PINHEAD: Oh, really? How can you do that with your hands tied? (_Chains glided around _ASHLEY'_s arms, locking them above her head. Moving to where she could see him, the Cenobite raised his hands to show he was unarmed._) Leviathan made it perfectly clear that I was to not harm you in any way lest I feel His wrath. But just know this, child: I _will _be watching you. (_A sly smile crossed_ PINHEAD'_s lips._) However, Leviathan said nothing about harming you _mentally._ Ah, such sights I have to show you, Ashley!

ASHLEY:(_letting out a yelp as she fell to the stone floor_) Bastard! (_Her words echoed of the walls as _PINHEAD _had vanished along with his chains. Gingerly standing, _ASHLEY_ ventured forth, ears straining to hear the slightest sound of danger. The air suddenly seemed to become charged with energy. Figuring she was nearing the _BLOOD GATE_, she hastened her pace. A door in front of her opened, her name being called softly, halting _ASHLEY'_s advance. Scanning the room's dark interior, spotting a familiar face in the corner_) Mom, it's really you! I thought I'd never see you again! (_Running into her _Mother'_s arms, _ASHLEY _silently cried._)

MOTHER:(_cradling her daughter protectively_) Why, Ashley, why did you come down here? _He's_ already torn my soul apart, don't let him do the same to you! Move, quickly, for you only have nine hours before you're sacrificed and you need all this time you have!

ASHLEY:(_suspicious that her _MOTHER _knew so much_) Hang on, how do you know what they're planning---? Ow, you're hurting me! Let me go! (_Alarmed, _ASHLEY _saw her _MOTHER'_s eyes flash, then found herself in the grip of _PINHEAD, _his fingers close to breaking skin._) Fucking asshole! You're playing with my mind! (_Struggling to free herself, she only succeeded in toppling them both to the ground, _PINHEAD_ straddling her._) Why are you doing this?

PINHEAD: Why, you ask? It's very simple, girl. To stop you from sealing the Labyrinth forever, thus trapping us Cenobites in Hell without means to venture in your world. Destroying the Lament Configuration will accomplish just that if you are not thwarted. And that is not an option. (PINHEAD_ growled as a low vibration rent the air._) How lucky you are, Ashley. Leviathan had changed His order. I am to leave you alone, both physically and mentally. You have to be in your best shape during our final confrontation.

ASHLEY_ opened her mouth to repeat what he had said, but at that moment, _PINHEAD _once again faded from view. Climbing to her feet, she left the room, making a sharp right to go down l vast corridor to God-knew-what._

**A/N: Not the best chapter in the world, but who cares? At least I got the stupid thing out.**


	5. Part Five: Good vs Evil

**Part Five: Good vs. Evil**

_Countless hours elapsed while _ASHLEY_ roamed the Labyrinth, desperate to locate the _BLOOD GATE _before her time was up. _PINHEAD _had kept to his word and had not ambushed her anymore, though she sensed he was always in the shadows. Frantically going from corridor to corridor, _ASHLEY _was ready to give up when a metallic scent wafted in the still air. Wrinkling her nose, she cautiously crept forward, startled by the sight that greeted her._

ASHLEY: Whoa, that thing's huge! (_Too busy eyeing the large black circle that floated in midair, _ASHLEY_ failed to hear the toll of a bell. As soon as she became aware of low chanting, she whirrled, finding that Cenobites had cut off all the exits._) Son of a _bitch_! I manage to discover where the freaking Blood Gate is, and you monsters trap me! Unless I'm going deaf, I thought you said that if I found it in twelve hours, I'd be free. Well, _almost _free. I still have to....Oh, yeah, right. (_Glowering at _PINHEAD _and the Lament Configuration he was displaying, _ASHLEY _gritted her teeth._) All right, the odds of me defeating the Cenobite leader with his crazy chains are zilch. Don't suppose I could take a raincheck, go topside to meet, I don't know, Jesus?

PINHEAD:(_striding beneath the _BLOOD GATE) How foolish you are, Ashley. Leviathan _let _you solve the Labyrinth so I could challenge you. Should you be victorious, you shall be allowed to cast the Lament Configuration into the Blood Gate and seal us for eternity in Hell. However, if you fail, your soul will be sacrificed to my God, keeping the doorway to the human realm open. And the battle begins _now._

ASHLEY: Crap! (_Ducking to miss _PINHEAD'_s thrust with a rusted knife, she was shocked to see a similar object in her hand. Meeting his arc, the two blades sparked, but did not move._) Ha, this isn't so hard. Figured you'd be stronger, being dead and all. (_Suddenly overpowered, _ASHLEY _lost her balance, stumbling. Crying out as _PINHEAD'_s weapon sank into her arm, she shifted her attention to the Lament Configuration hanging from a link of chain on his waist. Growling, she ignored her pain and lunged, _somehow_ snatching the cube. The chain swiftly encircled _ASHLEY'_s wrist, tightening whenever she tried to pull free._) You have to be kidding me!

PINHEAD:(_raising his knife_) We do not kid in Hell. (_Preparing to strike, he froze as _ASHLEY _grabbed the Lament Configuration with her other hand and threw it towards the _BLOOD GATE.) NO! (_Sending a chain in its direction, it was unable to catch the cube, much to _PINHEAD'_s anger. Rounding on _ASHLEY_, he summoned a dozen chains that trembled behind him, barbs glistening._) It does not end here, girl! Your body and soul belong to _me! _Oh, the sensations you will experience are beyond words!

_The chains had just shot forward when the _BLOOD GATE _exploded, showering the group with gouts of crimson fluid. Once they were hit, _PINHEAD'_s ebony links melted, pooling on the ground. Bellowing, the Cenobite dropped to his knees, hands slipping around _ASHLEY'_s throat, strangling her. A black beam shone on him, causing him to loosen his grip, back arching. Watching him vanish, _ASHLEY_ stood, holding her bleeding arm._

LEVIATHAN:(_morphing into the Lament Configuration_) Well played, child. From this day onward, we will not be able to enter your realm. That is, unless the box is taken out of Hell. Do not look so surprised, for is there not a second cube in front of you? (_Shrinking, _LEVIATHAN _disappeared, as did the Labyrinth itself, leaving _ASHLEY _alone in the room in the antiques store._)

ASHLEY:(_sitting on the bed, exhausted_) Whew, glad that's over. Hey, what's this--? Shit, shit, and double _shit! _(_Hurling the Lament Configuration that had been in her pocket, _ASHLEY _backed away, listening to the gentle music playing around her. A distant bell rang, the room plunging into darkness that was broken by pulses of light._) G-go away! I beat you, I was released from Hell! (_Cracking thunderously, the wall behind her slid open, chains jingling ominously. Heart sinking, _ASHLEY _slowly turned, screaming as razor-sharp hooks buried in her face, tearing her skin clean off her skull. Gurgling, she was dragged into the Labyrinth's tunnel, a streak of blood in her wake. Groaning, the wall banged shut._)

PINHEAD: You should never have underestimated the power of Leviathan, for He has been here since the creation of Time. (_Smiling cruelly, the Cenobite directed his chains to start their deeds, relishing _ASHLEY'_s ringing yells._)

**THE END**

**A/N: There it be, my completed Hellraiser fan fic. Kinda short, but does it really matter? I don't think so, but ya never know.**


End file.
